1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus that radiates X-rays onto a subject and images an inside thereof, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus capable of obtaining an internal image of a subject by radiating X-rays onto the subject and using X-rays transmitted through the subject to obtain an image. Since the permeability of X-rays differs depending on the properties of a substance which makes up the subject, an internal structure of the subject can be imaged by detecting an intensity or a strength of the X-rays transmitted through the subject.
However, increasing the safety of using the X-ray imaging apparatus by reducing an X-ray dose on the subject has become an important issue.